Waiting
by TimesUnfetteredImaginationBomb
Summary: "I'll be leaving for the week." Oh. "I'm going to the beach with some friends, I hope you don't mind." I don't mind. I just wish you'd finally tell me the truth because I'm so tired of waiting for it.
1. Waiting

**AN: Hope you guys like this - it's a little one-shot of the series that I really just randomly felt like writing. So read, Review and tell me if you like it or not~ :)**

Waiting

The door opened with a slight creek and I turned towards the clock, midnight.

'Missing for days and he comes back home at midnight? Why can't he tell me the truth? He acts as if I could readily believe him so easily.'

The lights turned on and he stepped into the room. His green eyes widened in surprise when he noticed I was still awake and sitting in the living room; waiting for him…always waiting.

"Mother! Why are you still up at this hour?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright. You did say you'd be home by 8."

His eyes seemed to soften and he apologized for, "Having worried you Mother. Something came up and I had to stay for a little longer."

He always gives excuses and apologies but I can never tell if he truly feels guilty. His face was always too collected for me to read any emotion other than what he wanted me to.

'Just like it's always been.'

He took off his shoes and coat and came over to my side and tried to pull me off the coach.

"Come, it's getting late. I'll walk you to your room and you can get some sl-"

"It's quite alright Shuichi dear. I think I'll stay up a little while more."

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp trying to remain calm in face of his habitual patronizing tone.

'Have I been so irresponsible that my son thinks he needs to be the parent figure and I the child?'

His fingers twitched slightly, as if they wanted to refuse my request to stay but they calmed and his arm fell limply at his side. His surprise was immediately seen on his face for I had never been so forthcoming in front of him. Maybe that's why he's grown up as he has. I've never shown him my true emotions. Rejection when he refused to call me mother, Wariness in the wake of his sudden change, Fear at what was once my eminent death, and Distain for his subconscious need to protect me from the simplest of things – When I should be protecting him.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"_Shuichi_," his name came out harsher than I intended so I quickly softened my voice, "How was your trip to the beach?"

"Perfect, we had a splendid time."

I internally screamed, '_LIAR!_' We had gone through this so many times now. The fabricated excuses every time he disappeared had become easy to see through. They saddened me and made me wonder why he could not tell me the truth.

'Did he not believe that I would believe him? Or did he think I would stop loving him?'

"We both know that's not true."

There was a flash. Just a second of disbelief that rushed through his eyes but it was long enough to disband any of the lingering doubts that I had. Then his eyes narrowed and he smiled at me, a fake smile; one that tried to persuade me to belief in him. To believe in every word that he spoke. But how could I when I already knew the truth?

"What do you mean? Of cour-"

"I know Shuichi."

I've waited for so long for him tell me himself. To trust that I would always love him; however I've waited for such a long time. So many years had passed since I'd found out, since I was told that my child was different. For so many years I had known that Shuichi Minamino was not the human he pretended to be. Yet for just as long of a time, I had known that he was still my son and I wouldn't want him any other way.

"I know that you're a demon, Shuichi."

I was tired of waiting.


	2. Masquerade

**AN: Alright so I got a review - thank you for it by the way - for a continuation and I thought "what the heck, might as well." Anyway there were two paths that I could take with this and I took the riskier one. It makes Shuichi's mother seem a little OOC however I kind of liked the idea of his mother snapping. Anyway tell me if you like this direction or if you want another. Depending I'll either write another chapter or change this one. Maybe even make to alternative endings? we'll see.**

Masquerade

His eyes narrowed and his stance became defensive, the changes were almost unperceptive. Of course mothers always know when something's different with their children. Even if it's the slightest inkling and so I was able to just barely see the differences. Of course it also took years of practice on my part to see the little flecks of emotion that he showed, but I guess that came with being Shuichi's mother. He'd always try to hide even the smallest of things…and I'd always be waiting for him to get up the… not courage…something more. Trust. Yes that's as good a word as any. I wanted him to trust me enough that he would be able to tell me the truth. Of course until now that had never happened and I was oh so tired of waiting.

"Mother, are you feeling all right?"

Just dandy knowing that my son thinks I'm so incompetent I can't tell when he lies to me. Oh and the tone that he uses! My god! It's enough to drive any sane and intelligent person crazy. It was always_ Mother how are you, Are you sure you're all right Mother, I'm just Fine Mother, Mother this, Mother that, mother mother mother MOTHER!_

Please don't take me as insane or unappreciative of my son. I love him to death and I always will. However, have you every just gotten so tired of something that continuously repeats over and over and over and over and over and over and over and _over and over AND over AND OVER_ again that you just _snap_. You don't want to break you just want to relieve some of the tension. But it's too late into the process and you just crack like a mirror until eventually you shatter.

"Did someone tell you something? Did anybody say anything to you?... No no, I think you may have just hit your head." He stepped closer and grabbed my arm again.

"Yes you've hit your head. We'll probably have to go see the doctor to make sure everything's fi-."

"Everything is _fine_ Shuichi." I quickly tried to yank my arm out of his hand with no success. He held on firmly but only just. My eyes quickly snapped up to his face. A calm mask hiding what was a small glimpse of the inner turmoil raging inside. But unfortunately for my son he didn't know the masquerade had ended at midnight. The games were on and what my darling Shuichi didn't know was that I knew how to play.


End file.
